


Mutual Appreciation

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the sixth time I’ve caught you staring into space.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "melagan"

When Rodney glanced up from the array of possibly-broken Ancient crystals in front of him, John didn’t have time to look away, and Rodney frowned.

“What?” he demanded.

John ducked his head. “Nothing.”

“Oh, no,” said Rodney. “The first time, I might’ve believed that, but this is the sixth time I’ve caught you staring into space.”

“No, I wasn’t…” said John. “I was watching.”

Rodney frowned again. “Watching? Sheppard, I’ve only been checking these crystals.”

“Yeah,” John agreed.

“Then what have you been—?” Rodney began, then broke off, flushing slightly. “Me? You were watching _me_?”

“Yeah,” John said again.

Rodney-watching was pretty much his reason for helping with repairs. When they were with a group, it would have been rude to ignore other people to stare at his boyfriend, and when they were alone, Rodney was usually far more interested in touching than being looked at, so John had to take his opportunities when he could. And making minor gene-related repairs was a perfect time to watch the curve of Rodney’s spine as he bent over consoles, the strength of his shoulders as he moved equipment, the motion of hands that were just as capable of taking John apart and putting him back together as they were with Ancient tech.

John knew he hadn’t said any of that out loud, but Rodney must have gotten at least some of it, because he smiled suddenly and rose, stepping over the spread of Ancient crystals to pull John into a long, deep kiss.

“I, um,” Rodney began, when they broke for air. “That’s why I help with inventory. Any idiot can hold a clipboard, but I’m not letting anyone _else_ have the chance to ogle you while you’re hauling those crates around.”

John laughed, and leaned in for another dizzying kiss.

THE END


End file.
